bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shi Yu
|image= |kanji= ゆし |romaji= Yu Shi |epithet= Director(いんちょう;Inchou) |alias= Shenlong |birthday= September 9 |age= 26 |gender= Male |height= 180 cm |weight=65kg |hair= Silver |eye= Brown |quirk= Telekinesis |status= Alive |family= Cheng Yu (father) Maya Fuyuki (mother) Tai Yu (brother) |occupation= Vigilante Pro Hero (hidden identity) Teacher (former) Technical Chief(former) |affiliation=Phoenix Academy Hero Association (Chinese Branch)(hidden identity) Shenlong Academy(former) |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |debut= |voice= Jun Fukuyama }} (ゆし;Yu Shi) is a Vigilante working in Tokyo,Japan. Formerly a Professional Hero under the Chinese Branch of the Hero Association operating in the Beijing region, a certain incident known as Black Tuesday railed up an fierce hatred between him and the Hero Association forcing Shi Yu out of the country. This actually is a cover, since Shi Yu maintained a close relationship with the Chinese Hero Organisation in order to find the truth behind the incident. Appearance Shi Yu is a rather tall and slender man, compared to an average human adult. Best known for his natural perm, his hair is silvery blue in color and is in a perpetually messy state. He is always shown lazy appearance with an equally lazy eyes which are brown in color. His Hero costume comprises of a white yukata complete with blue swirling designs which inhabit the base and ends of the sleeves. A yukata (浴衣) is a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and unlined. Shi Yu wears it in such a way that only his left arm goes through the sleeves while his other arm hangs down over his obi. A Black Belt is clasped over the yukata in such way as a weapon holster for his sword. Underneath the Yukata, Shi Yu wears a dark red shirt and black jeans. As for footwear, he prefers a knee-high black boot. Personality History Shi Yu was born in Tianjin, a city in northern coastal Mainland China to a Chinese runaway Noble Cheng Yu and a woman of Japanese ancestory, Maya Fuyuki. His birth was accompanied by his twin brother, Tai Yu. The family would soon go into hiding from loan mongers after a scuffle that had to do with Shi's grandfather. At the age of four, like eighty percent of the population, Shi Yu discovered his quirk as he was able to move objects around him just by his thoughts. He traveled to Beijing along with his father to start his education and also hone his quirk skills. Shi Yu soon, finished his primary education and enrolled at the prestigious Shenlong Academy in Beijing while also studying Technology Studies at the School of Technology nearby. Graduating from College and attaining his Pro Hero Licence at the age of 21, Shi Yu used his knowledge to aid the government in the maintenance of the Hero Network and also became a teacher at his Alma Matter, the Shenlong Academy. Three Years later, Shi and six other Hero's were asked by the Chinese Government to infiltrate a Villain Camp. Shi Yu and his team, risking their life fought them end on, but the Head of the Villains escaped to Japan. The Chinese Government did not want to make things official with the Japanese, because of their strained relationship. Blaming the Hero Team, The Chinese Government, asked Shi Yu to move to Japan, in order to gather clues. Settling in Hikarigaoka part of Tokyo, Shi Yu worked as a Vigilante, wanting to not mingle with the Heroes of Japan, but he did maintain a close watch on their work affairs. Shi Yu felt saddened by the Academical affairs of the students aspiring to be an Hero and established a Hero Academy called Phoenix Academy were he handpicked and trained youngsters to realize the potential and control of their quirks. Phoenix Academy was unrecognized by the Japanese Hero Association and this caused a strain in relationship between the Japanese Heroes and Shi Yu. However Shi Yu was constantly under support by the Chinese Government for his action, albeit secretively. Synopsis Devil's Dealing Quirk and Abilities * Telekinesis: Shi Yu possesses the Quirk Telekinesis, which allows him to move objects, whatever form, present around him. Shi Yu is capable of moving matter by imagining the matter's movement. Depending on the size of the object it a different type of focus. For large objects, it requires more mental strength. For smaller objects, it requires more focus. Medium sized objects require a blend of both. With the help of this quirk, Shi Yu is capable of feats like binding, levitating, choking, gripping a person or object. He can also use this ability to push or pull a person. Shi Yu has shown to be able to use his quirk to augment his physical abilities to super-human level and also deflect an incoming attack via freezing their molecules or creating a force field. This quirk also gives Shi Yu the ability to implode and explode anything and cut through space while also giving him an awareness of things around him. By the time he reached Japan, he could feel the texture of objects, he displayed a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien material. Shi Yu typically uses hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats, although he can use this ability without them, albeit with much more mental exertion. Excess usage of the quirk causes mental exhaustion to Shi Yu to a point where he sees illusions and gets nosebleeds. * Physical Prowess: Due to the training he had in his Academy years, Shi Yu is shown a surprisingly well-built physique for a lazy spirit like himself. His strength is startling as he was shown to be able to leave cracks on steel with his grasps. Shi Yu's leg strength, allows him to leap meters into the sky and stay there for a limited amount of time, for a few seconds at most, making it look like he can levitate, before falling back and landing without trouble. With a nimble body, Shi Yu is known for his speed, capable of covering large distances within a blink of an eye and able to appear behind someone and vanish in a split second., he is also able to create afterimages, to distract others. It was said by an opponent that no linear attacks can work against Shi Yu's speed as he would predict its path easily and avoid it at the last second. Shi Yu has shown incredible endurance, able to fight against several Villains and mafia members for hours while only using hand to hand combat. Shi Yu has keen reflexes, as he is easily capable of dodging a bullet shot at point-blank range, without suffering even a minor power burn to his body. Shi Yu is agile and can balance himself easily on a strand of thread. His physique is flexible enough to survive powerful blows and take minimal damage. This was demonstrated, when a Villain punched him in a face, with a such a blow that would make his neck snap, instead, Shi Yu took the hit, surviving it even after his neck reached a 180 degree turn. Even his mental durability is amazing able to withstand psychological punishment that would break a normal Hero and still keep fighting. He was also shown to bear extreme hunger, thirst and sleep for certain days and capable of holding his breath for several minutes without fatigue. * Extra-Ordinary Senses: Shi Yu is known for his full-on stealth attitude, as such as an incredible lack of presence which allows him to hide easily amidst the crowd. Most people also attribute this to his lazy appearance which show zero killer intent.His Sensory skills, allow him to tell exactly where a person exactly is in the crowd. By keeping his ears nearer to the ground, he can easily identify the number of people present at a particular location or building. Shi Yu is capable of seeing clearly in darkness and walk around without producing any sound. He is able to pick up conversations that occur at distances. Shi Yu as the ability to process information much faster than an average human and is able to see the world move much slower. His senses are tuned to such a training that he is capable of seeing little ahead into the future and react accordingly. * Keen Intellect: Shi Yu is known for his intelligence, keen observation skills and overall knowledge. Shi Yu had the best grades in writing during his time in the Academy. His time working for the , gave him enough technical skills and using his already good knack with technology, he is able to hack through the Japanese servers with ease, collecting enough information. He is knowledgeable about most of the Japanese Heros, and the strength and weakness of their quirks. The most dangerous trait about Shi Yu is his ability to discern dreams and reality as he doesn't succumb to the greed of his Quirk. Given, even a split second of thinking time, Shi Yu is able to mentally react to any changes within his vicinity. Shi Yu has a enhanced memory, which can store the various knowledge he has gathered during his travels, He can remember any event, the exact time and location, of anything he has seen, heard, smelled, touched or tasted. This ability also makes him immune to anything which can play with his memories. Shi Yu possesses the ability to sense and comprehend things on levels that far exceed human capabilities. This essentially means he possesses enhanced learning capabilities, thus making him able to quickly learn and master languages and technology. He possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality. Equipment and Weapons Battles Relationships Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Principals